User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes ep 7- Power of the Dark Prince (Part 1)
Last time, Masters decided to help a girl named Emilia in getting her Bakugan, Aquos Olifus, back. Emilia lost to a powerful brawler named Duncan and his Darkus Brawlacus Dharak. Masters battled Rina, the Aquos member of the Dark Hex Brawlers and her stolen Olifus. Masters was in a situation where he could not use Fusion, so using strategy, he defeated Rina and got Olifus back. Returning Olifus to Emilia, the BECB got a new member. Now, Masters must face Duncan in the final round of the Vestal tournament. Announcer: "The final match will begin shortly. We shall go over the rules. Each brawler gets to use 3 Bakugan, and 2 Battle Gear/BMAs/Traps. In each round, a different Bakugan must be used. If one Bakugan has won the last round, the brawler may reuse that Bakugan the next round. Since Masters won the coin toss, he shall go first. Got it? Let the battle BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ''The Brawl'' ' Me: "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Flame Motocross!!"(Pyrus Ramdol) Duncan: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Darkus Rickoran!" Me: "Ability activate! Flame Emission!" Duncan: "Ability activate! Dark Shroud!" The field became shrouded in darkness. Me: "I can't see anything and neither can Motocross. Ability activate! Emission steam!" The dark shroud was cleared by Ramdol's ability. Rickoran was left wide-open. "Perfect opportunity. Ability Activate! Flame Rush!" Duncan: "Ability acivate! Dark Rush!" The 2 vehicle-like Bakugan collided, they rammed into each other pushing as hard as they could. While they fought, both of our life forces were slightly going down each passing second. Me: "One choice. Gate Card OPEN!!! High stakes Racetrack!!" The arena turned into a racetrack. "This gate can only be activated when there is at least 1 vehicle-like Bakugan. You can see the effect. Now we race. Whoever crosses the finish line first wins." Duncan: "Interesting. Glad I went with Rickoran, best in a race." Announcer: "An intersting strategy. Now it is a race. Ready racers, on your mark, get yet, someone get me a soda, GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ramdol and Rickoran raced. Ramdol was better in speed but Rickoran kept finding a way to slow him down. Me: "Ability activate! Emission Boost!" Ramdol got a speed boost. Duncan: "Ability activate! Steamroll!" Ramdol's emissions made it impossible for Rickoran to see, but the Steamroll ability caused Rickoran to crash into Ramdol, causing them to both fall down. Me: "It's... Duncan: "A... Announcer: "TIE!!! Well now it is Duncan's turn to decide the gate." Duncan: "I've never been in a tie, or even lost. Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Darkus Dartaak!" Me: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Flame AeroHead!" (Pyrus Dartaak) Round Two Duncan: "The last round was too long. I wanna finish this one quick. Ability activate! Dart Shroud!!" Darkus Dartaak fired his dart, similar to how Rickoran used Dark Shroud. Me: "Double Ability activate! Flame Wall!" His attack was blocked! "Plus Rebound Spear!!" AeroHead grabbed the other dart, and fired his own and the opponent's dart. Duncan: "Now or never. Gate Card Open!! Dart Field!" A giant dart board appeared in the sky. The darts just returned to their original Bakugan owners. "This gate can only be used when there is a Dartaak in battle. We get 3 shots each, and whoever gets closest to the center of the board wins." ''In the audience... Phantom found Emilia and Apprentice. "There you guys are, I almost had to look all over New Vestroia." Then Destroyer and Axel showed up. Axel: "Hey guys." Emilia: "Look, Masters in the finals. Weird gates so far, and the first round was a tie. Oh, and I'm now a member of the BECB." Phantom: "Cool." ''B'ack to the brawl...'' Both our Dartaaks shot their Darts near the center after two shots. His Dartaak's last shot was right in the center. Duncan: "Beat that!" Me: "Did you forget I can do this. Double-Strike ability activate! Chest Missle!!!" The power of the attack was right in the middle, the Dart Dragonoid even went through the board. Duncan: "That power... Ability activate! Dark Dart!" Me: "Oh yeah? Ability activate! Flame Dart!" The two Darts collided, resulting in another tie. Duncan: "AGAIN?!?" Announcer: "It seems to be another draw. Whoever wins the next round will be the champion! And according to the rules every time there is a tie in this tournament, each player will lose half their life force. So both brawlers are tied with about... an amount of life. Doesn't matter for 2 reasons. 1. I don't feel like doing the Math and 2. Like I said before, whoever wins this round is this Arena's champion. The other champions were Phantom and Axel!! Now will this one be MASTERS or DUNCAN!!!!!!!!!!!" Round Three Me: "Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid!" Duncan: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Darkus Brawlacus Dharak!" Announcer: "The last time I saw a Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid, it was 1000Gs. This one is 1300Gs!!! Amazing!! And that Brawlacus Dharak is close with a power level of 1100Gs!!!" Drago: "Brawlacus Dharak. Have we met before?" Dharak: "Maybe I defeated you in a brawl. But you do seem familiar. Even if we haven't met, I will still destroy you no matter your power level." Drago: "C'mon Brawley, let's beat these two!" Me: "Just what I was thinking." Duncan: "I have never seen a Bakugan as strong as this one, besides my father's Bakugan. I can't lose! I am a Prince!!! Ability activate! Darkness Blaster!!" Me: "Ability activate! Blaze Streamer!!" The two attacks were about to collide. In the audience, there was someone watching the brawl in secret. "Prince Duncan, I finally found you. After this, I will take my vengance..." ''Each brawler tied twice, and are now in a final brawl with their best Bakugan. Even though Drago is stronger, he should not doubt the power of this Dharak. The two seem to feel a connection other than an immediate rivalry. Find out what will happen on the next '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes!!!'' Category:Blog posts